Fall From Grace
by Keysuna
Summary: *Chapter 2 up!* AU Season 7. Unwavered by the warnings of the First, Jasmine comes to Sunndydale with Angel in tow.
1. Chapter 1

Fall From Grace  
  
~Keysuna  
  
A/N Oh yeah, this is great, start another multi chapter story while I'm still in the middle of Demon Letting. Oh well, I'll still be working on that, just inspiration struck and it's such a pity to let a good idea fall beneath the cracks of the keyboard.  
  
Summary: Jasmine and the Fang Gang come to Sunnydale, seemingly causing the First to fall from Big Bad status in the process.  
  
Timeline AU, set right after Dirty Girls in Buffy. As for Angel, the events that occurred up to Inside Out happen, Fred never goes on her holier- than-though mission to clean Jasmines shirt and so everyone in the Fang Gang stays in happy shiny people mode. Faith does not go to Sunnydale with Willow (but instead gives a call into that guy she was talking to Spike about, hehe) Everyone got it? Good.  
  
Pairings: Both B/S and B/A, not sure what the ultimate paring with be. X/A W/K  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caleb rose the wine to his nose and let the aroma fill his senses.  
  
"You were told not to spread your influence on the Hellmouth." The man took a sip, savoring the taste before setting the glass on the table and turning toward Jasmine. "You said you wanted the ensouled vampire, you said the Slayer was of no interest to you."  
  
Jasmine smiled, letting her fingertips graze the edge of the bookcase before turning her attention toward the man in front of her. "I changed my mind."  
  
"This was planned, careful detail was put to making this work. You appearance here disrupts that greatly." Caleb shook his head and let his eyes meet her own. "The City of Lost Angels was free ground for you. Our only intent was the Slayer line, why do you interfere?"  
  
"I have a vendetta with your master." She put simply, walking closer toward him. Blue summer dress like skin against her. Caleb glared. "Four of your mortal years ago, my Angel nearly killed himself." She came at his side and brushed a hand along his chin. He caught her slender wrist in his grasp. "It was your master that nearly soiled my plans, I am just returning the favor." Jasmine pulled her wrist free from his grip. "Though I will not fail in what I set out to do."  
  
Caleb placed his hand along the underside of the cup, and brought it back up to his lips. "Never touch me again." He whispered, and without taking a sip he continued. "That vampire at the Slayer's side would cause her to triumph, it was not clear as to whether he would leave. That risk could not be taken and so there was action taken to exterminate the risk." Swirling the liquid slowly, his eyes traveled to hers briefly. "And that risk would be gone if it wasn't for your interference."  
  
Jasmine crossed her arms against her chest and crocked her head to the side. A smile begun at the edges of her lips. "Yes, well, your master knew I needed the vampire. I couldn't of been born to this world without him bringing a vampire born human first." She paused a moment. "The snow was clever, don't you think?"  
  
"Do not think that we are gone from this." Caleb raised the drink to his lips and drank long before speaking again. "You have your fun now, but the First will follow through on what was to be done." The cup drained, Caleb crushed it in his hands, watching as the glass spilled to the ground. "The Slayer line will be ended, nothing will get in our way."  
  
Pale sun glinted off the fallen shards, and Jasmine let her arms fall to her side. "Tell me, the Slayer, is she strong?"  
  
"She is dirty, like all the girls, she is dirty." Toeing the glass with his toe, he closed his eyes. "The power in her is dark, a demon bound to her soul. She doesn't realize, then again, she is only human."  
  
Jasmine nodded. "I look forward to meeting her."  
  
Opening his eyes, Caleb met her gaze one last time. "We will not be standing on the side lines."  
  
"Nor do I expect you to, I know what you will do, and I will do everything in my power to keep you from achieving that."  
  
Caleb nodded. "I will tell the First of your decision to stay." With those last words he carefully stepped over the glass and brushed his way past Jasmine without touching her. She watched as he disappeared out the door and into the merciless light of day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy watched her feet walk along the moist grass. The moon hung in the fog drenched sky, looking down at her in a taunting sort of way. She wanted to yell back at it, to watch it hide under clouds, cowering at her strength. But she didn't dare do anything so foolish because something was following her.  
  
A vampire was stalking the Slayer.  
  
She arrived at a clearing in the woods she had wound her way through, and stopped. The demon was powerful, she could feel it pulsing through the air. Clutching the stake tighter, the Slayer listened to the breeze as the creature made his way toward her. It was behind her now, walking slowly toward her turned back, and she readied to attack. A hand rested on her shoulder, and without waiting for the forceful bearing of her throat, she turned.  
  
"Buffy?" The voice stopped her before she could bring the stake up to his heart.  
  
The Slayer choked on the sight of him standing there. Faint beneath the shadows and blended with the dark. Dropping the stake with an unheard fall to the ground, she gaped. "Angel, what, how- I mean, what are you doing here?"  
  
He smiled, one that Buffy only barely made out by the faint light of the moon. Suddenly, the vampire had her in his embrace, and the Slayer settled into it without thinking. "I love you." Angel said, kissing her on the forehead. "I just wanted you to know that."  
  
Buffy pushed her way half out of the hug so that she had a clearer view of his eyes. "What's going on?" She saw him smile. "Your smiling again." The Slayer pointed out. As she was about to comment on the absence of a painfully bright shirt he took her in a kiss.  
  
"I'm not allowed to be happy?" He asked when he finished stealing breath from her. A grin appeared on his face.  
  
Still stunned from the passionate embrace, Buffy stumbled back. She didn't share the look of bliss Angel wore. "What are you doing here? If your to help the fight against the First, that's great. And if your not, I don't have to time for this." Summoning the strength she had lost at the sight of him, she shouldered her way past the immobilized vampire and into the depths of the night.  
  
"There's no more fight." He said simply, causing her to stop and turn toward him.  
  
"There's always a fight." Her gaze met his and hardened. "Your the one that taught me that."  
  
Angel shook his head, and brought his eyes back to her, a soft smile still on his lips. "There's no more fight, not anymore. Just peace, and love, and us."  
  
The Slayer looked at him, as though her eyes had fooled her into seeing her old lover. The one that spoke now was not the Angel she knew, was not anyone she would like to know. "What has gotten into you?"  
  
"Jasmine." He took a step toward her. "I can prove to you the fight is over, please Buffy, just let me show you."  
  
Disbelieving him and herself, she gave a slow nod and followed him as he brought her through the woods. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Yeah, another chapter! (and reviews really help for more)  
  
She grasped her hand tighter around his, moving her body closer as they walked. He smelled of fruit, a simple contrast to the rain like atmosphere of the night.  
  
"How are things in Sunnydale?" Angel asked, stepping down from the curb and nearer to her.  
  
She shrugged, her shoulder brushing his. "Not good." Her voice had grown quite. "Lot's of big bad, the biggest baddest of them all." She knew his gaze was on her, but she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. "I messed it up, I thought we were ready, I thought I was ready for anything hell could throw at me." Buffy sighed with a wry smile beginning at her lips. "I didn't expect the executive of hell to show."  
  
"The First." He whispered.  
  
The Slayer solemnly nodded. "I'm not ready for this fight, not yet, probably never."  
  
"It's OK." In a movement Buffy could barely process he swung her around in front of him and placed his hands on her shoulders, eyes meeting tearing green pupils. "You don't have to be the one fighting. Jasmine will take care of it."  
  
Placing a hand over his softly, she shook her head in disbelief. "Who is this Jasmine you keep talking about? I'm the one who always has to fight, and I have to do it alone."  
  
"No Buffy." He pulled her closer to him. "You don't have to do this at all."  
  
The Slayer forced her way out of his hold. "What is going on?"  
  
Without comment he grabbed for her hand and took in his grasp. He ran, dragging her along in his pursuit. "I can't tell you." Angel said, grinning wildly. The Slayer stumbled for her footing as she brought herself to his speed. "I have to show you."  
  
They ran through the night, vampire leading Slayer through the turns of silent streets. Buffy wasn't surprised as she saw the mansion loom in the distance. Angel always had a passion for the place. He led her along the path, slowing his pace to a walk and she let her feet do the same. "She's amazing Buffy." Angel said, sending her a glance back as they neared the door. "Can't you feel her from here?"  
  
The Slayer stopped at the words, and untangled her hand from his grasp. He waited for her impatiently as she thought clouded her eyes. "Yeah, I feel something." Her words had become hard and cold, grabbing a stake from the inside of her jacket, she ran toward the door before Angel could catch her and burst into the mansion.  
  
It was awash in pale light, the cobwebs and dust had been swept away, leaving the clean surfaces. The front room had been renovated into a living room, which left Buffy confused. How long had Angel been in Sunnydale to remodel a whole house? She rushed further into the room before the vampire could catch up with her and flew up the stairs, running head first into a green skinned demon that had just entered the hall.  
  
"Hello there." He said, putting either hand on her shoulders and looking at her. "You must be Buffy."  
  
He grinned, but the Slayer did not even bother to make eye contact. Grabbing one of his arms she twisted to his back and pinned the arm. "What the hell is going on!" She screamed. Angel came in front of her, and tried to caution her down with his hands.  
  
"Buffy, calm down, Buffy, just please let Lorne go."  
  
The Slayer gripped tighter, and let her gaze become intense on the vampire. "You waltz into my town like were old buds, like everything's all right, well guess what Angel, they're not. I'm not a stumbling school girl anymore, I've been to heaven and back again and by god if I'll let anything I feel for you drag me down. There's something evil here, and I'm going to kill it." Buffy took a sharp breath, and watched as he became angry at her. "Before you try to stop me, remember what happened last time we fought." She flung the demon that had been in her grasp toward him, and gave a quick glance as they both fell hard into the wall. Buffy ran toward the pulsing power that bled into the air and seeped through the walls. Tensing for the fight she kicked down the door to one of the nicer rooms.  
  
Facing away from her, a women with long curls of black sat in a red stain chair. She was talking to a young girl. Blue eyes watched her in a mesmerized stare. Suddenly the one in the chair stood, and turned to face the Slayer. Buffy readied as she completed the motion, and them meeting her gaze, fell to her knees.  
  
"I. I." She stammered off as the Jasmine walked over and knelt by her side.  
  
The god smiled, and Buffy lost her composure, feeling tears of joy run down her cheeks as the weapon clattered toward the ground. "It's an honor to meet the Slayer." She said in a song like voice that washed the Slayer in emotion she had though she'd lost when being forced from heaven.  
  
The Slayer was still to astonished to make a sound. The girl who had been talking to Jasmine came by her side and they exchanged a dialogue Buffy couldn't follow. The god left, and the blonde felt as though apart of her was leaving with it.  
  
"You OK?" The girl asked, giving her a wry smile. "I know the first time seeing Jasmine can be intense, but you just have to remember she'll be back."  
  
It took all her strength to respond. "Where did she go?"  
  
"She's afraid that if Angel sees you, he'll lose his soul." She explained, giving her hand to Buffy. "My names Fred." The girl said as the Slayer grabbed her offered grasp and struggled to her feet.  
  
"Buffy." She said almost quivering and losing her balance.  
  
Fred smiled. "Angel told us about you." She paused, and then let her words out in a quick wave of mumbled, frantic words. "Jasmine said that she might be able to make the curse permanent."  
  
The Slayer looked at her, disbelief in her eyes. "She could. . . do that?"  
  
"She can do anything." Fred grinned, and started toward the door, motioning for to follow. "Wesley wants to meet you."  
  
Buffy nodded, running her hands along her arms and followed the girl. As she walked she could feel the growing presence of Jasmine. But it quickly ebbed back into the air as they passed a room. She sent a longing gaze as they quickened their pace, but kept following Fred. They descended the stairs to find a man with intense eyes and a hardened face that was framed by stubble. His blue jeans and red button down shirt seemed to clash with the very being of him until his gaze softened.  
  
"Buffy." He said, coming to take into a hug. The Slayer responded, and drew back instantly as she suddenly realized who it was.  
  
The Slayer let her eyes burn into his for a moment, cementing her thoughts. Her smile grew wider. "Wesley, you look great."  
  
He grinned back and nodded toward Fred. "Angel found her?" He asked her, and the girl nodded.  
  
"Jasmines with him right now." She responded.  
  
"I know." Wesley said as Buffy drew herself fully from the embrace.  
  
Catching her breath as both looked on, she tried to get her thoughts together. "You shouldn't be here." She started finally. "There's something major at work and I don't want Angel. . . any of you to be involved."  
  
The ex Watcher smiled at her, and it took the Slayer a moment to recognize it as one. Watching the ceases in the face stretch into the grin made it seem unnatural, as though he was just relearning how to do it.  
  
"That is why were here." Fred stated, a half smile painted on her lips.  
  
"The First, correct?" Wesley asked her. The Slayer solemnly nodded.  
  
"Jasmines plan to spread her influence throughout the world cannot be achieved if she lets The Fist Evil continue with it's own plans." He paused. "She wants to see you now."  
  
Speechless, Buffy moved toward the steps.  
  
"You know where your going?" Fred called out tentatively, making a move to follow.  
  
Buffy gave a small smile to herself as she let her hand skim the rail. "Yeah, I can feel her." 


End file.
